Transylvania, January 1918
February 7, 1995 |prev="Palestine, October 1917" |next= }} "Transylvania, January 1918" is the twenty-eighth and final episode of The Young Indiana Jones Chronicles, and the twenty-second and final episode in season two. Although it was produced for ABC and released in other territories, the episode went unaired in the USA. For home video, it was paired up with "Istanbul, September 1918" to become Masks of Evil. This episode marks the last appearance of George Hall as Old Indy in bookend segments directed by Carl Schultz, as no segments with him were filmed to bookend the later TV movies made for The Family Channel. Plot summary Opening bookend On Halloween night, three trick-or-treaters are unsure about approaching a particular house because Professor Jones gave them rotten apples last year and they don't want him to start "telling one of his stories." They knock on the door anyway and Indy unsuccessfully tries to scare them in the house by pretending to be a ghost with a sheet over his head, but he kept his glasses on over the sheet and they tell him they don't believe in ghosts. Indy says that he didn't, either, until he was involved in a secret mission as a spy toward the end of the Great War. Closing bookend Indy asks the kids if they believe in ghosts now. They still say they don't, but Indy suddenly turns around with fangs in his mouth and says he wants their blood. The kids run screaming from the house and Indy chuckles to himself as he takes the fake fangs out. Appearances Cast and characters *Sean Patrick Flanery as Indiana Jones *George Hall as Old Indy *Bob Peck as General Targo *Keith Szarabajka as Colonel Waters *Simone Bendix as Maria *Paul Kynman as Nicholas Hunyadi *Sam Kelly as Doctor Franz Heinzer/Captain Adolf Schmidt *Alan Polonsky as Agent McCall *Michael Mellinger as Paretti *William Roberts as Stanfill *William Armstrong as The Major *Steven Hartley as Agent François Picard *Anne Tirard as Tarot Reader *Petr Svárovský as Venetian Policeman *David Gilliam as Agent Thompson *Petr Jákl as German General *Jiri Kraus as French General *Lee Norris as Kid #1 (bookends) *Grady McCloud Bowman as Kid #2 (bookends) *Darwin Brandis as Kid #3 (bookends) Locations *Austria-Hungary **Romania ***Transylvania *Italy **Venice *Barcelona *Petrograd *Vienna Behind the scenes Production *Produced by: Rick McCallum *Created by: George Lucas *Music by: Curt Sobel *Written by: Jonathan Hensleigh *Directed by: Dick Maas & Carl Schultz (bookends) Principal photography for this episode took place during the production block from February 22, 1993 to April 21, 1993, with location filming in Brno and Prague, Czech Republic, and soundstage shooting at Barrandov Studios in Prague.Young Indy Filming TimelineTransylvania 1918 (Masks of Evil) - Young Indy Film Locations Continuity Indy states that he speaks twenty-seven languages and demonstrates his knowledge of American Sign Language, but he does not understand Icelandic. Colonel Waters is impressed with how much Indy "gets around" through his intelligence work, referencing Indy's travels in "Austria, March 1917," "Barcelona, May 1917," and "Petrograd, July 1917." Release Television This episode never aired in its original form in the United States. It was originally scheduled to air in the United Kingdom on May 14, 1994, but was ultimately considered too violent for a pre-watershed timeslot.Young Indiana Jones Episode Guide The episode's first known airing was in Germany on February 7, 1995, and it is also known to have aired in the Netherlands, the UK, and Italy between 1995 and 1997.Young Indiana Jones Air Dates Home video The episode was edited into Masks of Evil in 1996, which was released on VHS in 1999 and on DVD in 2008 (as part of The Adventures of Young Indiana Jones: Volume Three, The Years of Change). Notes and references See also *''Dracula - Fact and Fiction'' External links * 28